Lync and Cosette:A Strange Friendship
by Zakemur
Summary: Lync traveled through time and came to France to chop the Tree of Darkness. There he meets a girl named Cosette. He convinces her to help him. They become friends on the way.


Lync came to Russia…Again. He got out from the dimension where Hydron sent him. He began complaining:

"Now where my destiny did sent me? I remember this place…It is Alice's mansion! This is not good…"

Lync was only one meter far from the door of the mansion. He was very nervous, for two reasons. One, he thought that Alice was still angry at him and two, he disappeared over six month ago. He lived in a Lost City. Where creatures just excited and didn't do anything. He managed to escape that dimension by tricking the Lost Lord of Darkness. Now the Lord of Darkness is looking for him everywhere. To save himself he must travel to 1824 and cut the Tree of Darkness. That tree is the mother of whole evil in the World and Vestal. The crops of those trees appeared when Earth and Vestal were newly born. It grew until it gave fruits in 1824. Those fruits created the highest evil. But the Vestalian tree was chopped before it could make fruits. The balance between good and evil was damaged. There was a strong earthquake on Vestal. The evil power of the Tree of Darkness from Vestal merged with the same tree on Earth. The Hundred Years War began.

Lync thought that the only way to go to the middle ages is to ask Alice for help, because she has a time machine. With his last courage he knocked the door. But no one responded, again he knocked at the door, but again no one paid attention. He broke in and found the time machine, set the year to 1824 and went to that time.

He appeared in France, in a small village, called Montfermeil. It was night. He saw an inn there. He looked through the window and saw a woman beating a little girl. Then the woman said:

"Cosette, you'll sleep outside tonight!"

"No please, Madame!"The girl began to cry.

The lady closed the door. Before Cosette could say anything Lync called her:

"Hey, you!"

"Me?"Cosette asked looking at link with her blue eyes, filled with sadness.

"Yes you, come here!"

She went towards Lync. Lync said:

"I offer you a deal. If you agree to help me find the Tree of Darkness, I'll free you from these people."

"But my mother…"

"Do you know what will happen if you chop the Tree of Darkness? The Evil of the World will disappear!"

"Ok then…but promise you won't bring me back to this house."

"I promise."

Lync's idea was simple; he wanted to use Cosette as a shield against the evil. Those evil powers can't harm a child, because there is too much good inside them.

Lync sold his mechanic Bakugan for 500000 francs to some rich merchant.

"Ha-ha-ha, I think I'll go to Paris first!"Lync smiled. "Do you want me to buy you something Cosette?"

"No…no…"Cosette refused, blushing.

"Come on, I have too much money!"

"Ok, I would like some clothing. My clothing is very old and I don't have any shoes on."

"Sure, I think they are selling clothing there, come on let's go!"Lync said, took Cosette's hand and pulled her with him to the clothing shop. Soon she was in a green dress, black shoes and a hat. Lync bought himself a new suit. His old suit was ruined. His suit was so fancy that it looked like he was a rich person (indeed he was).

First he needed to find clues about this tree. It might have been anywhere in France or British Isles. He asked Cosette about it.

Cosette's answer was a clue:

"I heard that there is a legend about this tree…But I don't know the legend itself."

"And who did you tell you about it?"Lync asked.

"A traveler from Montreuil-sur-Mer came to the inn and began to talk about it with Monsieur Thénardier about it. But he didn't believe it."

"We are going to Montreuil then. First, we need to find a ride there."

"There are some carriages over there."

Lync and Cosette got in to one of the carriages and went to Montreuil. On the way Cosette told him about her life. Lync listened to her carefully and after Cosette finished he said:

"That is so sad. Well, your sadness has ended! I'm here now. I came here from the 21st century. I have the latest technology that will change the world."

"What is tenology?"Cosette asked widening her blue eyes.

"You mean technology; it is the usage and knowledge of something. For example people used their knowledge of technology to build this carriage."

"I understand now."

"Cosette, I have very much to teach you!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
